1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to interchangeable ornaments such as charms used in combination with an eyewear frame and, more particularly, to an inconspicuous removable retaining coupler for detachably securing or mounting interchangeable ornaments onto an eyewear frame without modifying the eyewear frame.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of and the need for ornaments or charms to enhance the esthetics and value of eyewear frames have long been recognized. Most conventional eyewear frame ornaments are manufactured as a single piece unit with a conspicuously integral attachment mechanism. That is, most conventional eyewear frame ornaments or charms integrally include a conspicuous attachment mechanism, forming a single piece unit that enables the ornaments to be detachably affixed onto an eyewear frame. Unfortunately, this limits the number of charms or ornamentations that may be used with an eyewear to only those that integrally include the attachment mechanism. Further, the conspicuous nature of the attachment mechanism itself takes away from the esthetics of the charm or ornamentation.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current ornamentations for eyewear frames mentioned above, a need exists for an inconspicuous attachment mechanism for an eyewear frame that would allow detachable interchangeable mounting of most types of conventional ornamentations that do not integrally include an attachment mechanism and without modifying the eyewear frame.